Love and hate
by roberts1a1
Summary: a story about a nasty form of homobhobia.


**Love & Hate**

This is a story about a nastier side of homophobia.

If this seems at all familiar, I have had another a fan fiction account in the past, , but I can't seem to find the original version of the story on here and I don't even remember what my username was, and the email address I used back then has since been hacked, so I can't do anything with it anyway.

I would like to write a second part of this story, but I'm never quite sure where to go with it. Maye it'll happen, maybe not.

Anyway, here we go.

Ginny & Luna had always been close friends since meeting on the Hogwarts Express two years ago. After being made a laughing stock at the Yule Ball when Neville had tripped over her dress, crashing into the guitarist of the Weird Sisters, she left in tears (he still convinced it had been "that bad"). Luna had found her in the library, where she professed her love & kissed her. Initially Ginny pulled back, unclear how she felt, but soon embraced it. That had been two months and now she was in love.

Their relationship was all that mattered & they ignore those that called them hateful things and talked behind their two month anniversary and after Transfiguration they each parted ways on the stairs, both heading back to their respective houses. Ginny had just about reached the 3rd floor, when Goyle had grabbed her, with his free hand he knocked twice on the portrait of some old master, which slid open revealing a deep, twisting staircase. Ignoring her protests he dragged her roughly down the stairs having put some binding spell on her, invisible ropes restricting her movement.

Many bruises later, they reached the bottom of the stairs. After a short passageway, which must have been somewhere under the dungeon, they came to a doorway. They entered it. In the middle of the large circular room, there were five chairs. One occupied by the blonde haired creep, Draco Malfoy, the others unoccupied. Draco indicated to the chair opposite him, which Goyle placed Ginny on, before sitting on the chair to the right of Malfoy.

Malfoy stood up "Ah, my guest has arrived", he offered her a hand, which she was unable to shake, not that she would have anyway, due to the binding. "I hope Goyle wasn't too rough on you", he smiled, taking pleasure at the situation, "I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may cause, but I just need about an hour of your time", he checked his pocket watch, "We're just waiting for one more guest", The door on the other side of the room slammed open, Crabbe pushing in Luna hard, making her fall to the floor. He lifted her by the armpit and put her on the chair next to Ginny. Their hands just about able to touch. He took the remaining seat Draco.

Happy, Draco stood up and proclaimed "Girls, you're wondering why you're here. Well, other the last couple of months, I've noticed you've made some rather bad decisions. Being Gay is wrong", Ginny and Luna gave a muffled reply in disapproval at his beliefs. Draco laughed, the reaction exactly what he wanted, he sat down and claimed "You are scum". He tapped his wand absentmindly against his chair.

All of a sudden Luna felt her binding unravel. Nobody seemed to have noticed. Had Draco accidently removed the spell? Not thinking about the detail, she tried to run (feeling guilty about leaving Ginny, but surely she'd understand), she made it to the door that Goyle had brought Ginny through, it slammed shut, she went to the other door, again to no avail. Panicked she run around, desperate to trying to find some exit. She was too late noticing Goyle's foot, she tripped, her head banging against the hard marble floor. She tried to get up, but Crabbe pinned her down by sitting on the middle of her Stomach.

Ginny watched in horror, too shocked to let out any sound, as Draco pulled down Luna's skirt and the trio took turns to defile her, as she screamed out.

About forty-five minutes later, satisfied the boys left her sobbing on the cold marble floor. They returned to their chairs. Draco calmly spoke to Ginny, "Now, I hope you've learned from all this. You girls will stop your wicked behaviour" Luna tried to get up, but was swiftly kicked down again by Crabbe. Draco smirked, and continued "You know now, there are consequences to those that make the wrong decision" Ginny & Luna keeping silent this time. "Now me and my boys have no reason to harm you Weasley, but if this keeps up, it'll be you next. He kissed her, He drew back and smiled.

Pointing at Luna, he told an obedient Crabbe and Goyle "Clean her up". A few spells later, Luna had none of the bruises she'd incurred, and her uniform as good as new. Draco obliviated her memory of the incident, replacing it with a false one. Draco turned back to Ginny and said "I hope you make the right decision Ginge." Crabbe and Goyle escorted Ginny back to the place of capture. Ginny didn't sleep that night, while Luna believed they'd gone Nargle hunting in the school Grounds.

Ginny kept her distance from Luna, and it was a week before Luna confronted her in the library, the same spot they'd first kissed. "Hey Gin, what's wrong? She paused "Have you been cheating on me?" she teased, knowing that would never happen. Ginny frowned, trying to ignore her. "OH COME ON!" Luna shouted in frustration, being shushed by the elderly librarian, blushing, she whispered "Please Ginny I love you". Ginny felt her heart tearing out. She didn't know what else to do, so tearily she explained the horrific events. Luna listening in stunned silence. That's all there was for the next few minutes, just a cold, nasty feeling hanging above her. Eventually Luna leant over, kissing Ginny gently and said "We'll overcome this. I know we can". Ginny gave a weak smile. The first smile she'd had for a week.


End file.
